


Burnt Out

by 3rdgymmanager



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma, Yaku Morisuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: After losing the Interhigh, you’re ready to quit high school volleyball. Yaku drops by your class to cheer you up. Is there anything he can do to keep you on the team?
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Burnt Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yaku is underapprecaited in this fandom y'all so here's some wholesome Yaku content.

“Hey, cutie, why are you so down?” Yaku Morisuke pouts, peering closely at your face. 

It’s the Monday after the Interhigh Prelims and Yaku finds you with your face pressed against your desk and your hands hanging off the side during lunch. Neither Nekoma volleyball teams made it to the finals. Under normal circumstances, his presence would’ve cured your blues. 

“We lost because of me, Yaku. The other team was trying to break me and they succeeded.” you groan, “Now go away so I can mope in peace.”

Your team suffered a crushing defeat against Itachimaya’s girl’s team who were targeting you, the Nekoma’s regular libero. They knew that if they could crush you, the rest of the team’s confidence would be shaken. 

“Ok, first of all it’s never just one person’s fault.” he snaps, “Second, you didn’t crack. You kept going and sometimes that’s just not enough.” There is lingering empathy and kindness in his voice. 

“Exactly, which is why I’m quitting and letting the team get used to the younger, newer libero.” you take a long, deep sigh, “I’m not doing the Spring Interhigh.” 

You lift your face and large tears stream down your face. He sits on the chair in front of yours and hands you his handkerchief. He’s tempted to wipe your eyes with the pad of his thumb but his courage isn’t enough for that kind of intimacy just yet. 

Yaku’s favorite part about watching you play is your passion for the sport and the smile it brings to your face. He hates to see you like this. 

“Well, if you’re quitting then you must be free to help Lev with his receives. I could use your help whipping his ass into shape.” 

You despondently look away. 

“Pleasseeeeee???” he begs, “I’ll get you ice cream afterwards. It’s much better than mashing your face into your desk.”

“Ok, maybe you’re right.” You laugh a little and slowly nod.   
—————————————————

Lev Haiba already looks winded by the time you arrive at the boy’s gym. Yaku, being the drill sergeant he is, continues to yell corrections. You serve and toss Lev a few balls but Yaku relents on giving him a break soon after. Some members of the team do their individual practices on in other parts of the court. 

You and Yaku causally toss the ball back and forth across the net. You always cheer for him whenever you catch his games. It’s such a treat watching him up close because you admire his playing style so much. 

It’s almost meditative playing when? with Yaku, you unknowingly smile. On top of being a generally great all-around guy, Yaku is a gifted athlete too. 

You catch a glint in his eye and you immediately step sidewards for a rolling receive. He changes the course of the ball last minute and you catch it just in time. 

“Nice try, Morisuke.” you wink. 

He laughs and grins at you, “You read me.” 

“Doing real well today, Yakksan!” Yamatora calls out from across the gym. 

“He’s extra fired up today isn’t he?” Kuroo adds. 

“Shut up, you guys! “ he hurls back, blushing and very annoyed at his team. 

————————————————————————————

At the end of practice, Yaku fulfills his promise and buys you ice cream. Both of you sit on the bench outside of the convenience store to eat. The bench is pretty big, but Yaku insists on sitting so closely to you that your legs are pressed against each other. 

“You’ve definitely improved since the last time we played.” he comments, nudging you with his knee “Especially those overhand receives. Damn! I can’t believe you’re gonna deprive your team of those receives.”

You light up. How can you not when it’s him who's complimenting you? 

“Thanks, Yaku! You’ve improved yourself.” you beam. 

After you finish up your ice cream, you both get up to walk home. 

“Thanks for today, Yaku.” You gently kiss him on the cheek, “I really needed this.” 

He stumbles in astonishment. You laugh at him. 

As you both settle in comfortable silence, he nudges your hip with his. “Don’t quit, ok? We’ll both make it to spring Nationals this time.” 

You hesitate before you answer.

“I guess I’m not done with volleyball just yet. I can make another go at the Spring Interhigh…” you sigh, suppressing a smile.

“Promise?” he raises his brow and holds out his pinky. 

You pinky promise. “See in the Tokyo Metrodome.” 

As you set your hand down, Yaku doesn’t let go of your pinky.Instead you feel his calloused fingers tentatively intertwine with yours. You squeeze his hand before pulling away. 

Yaku blushes intensely as he avoids your eyes. 

“You know, Yaku, if you want to hold hands, you don’t have to trick me into a pinky promise to do it.” you whistle lowly. 

He slowly reaches out to hold your hand. You squeeze him tightly. Yaku's right. You’re not done with High School volleyball just yet, especially not when he’s cheering you on like this.


End file.
